


To the moon and back

by FlyingDutchy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:11:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingDutchy/pseuds/FlyingDutchy
Summary: Alex tries to find out what Kara has planned for her first date, Kara ends up taking her to on the best date possible.





	To the moon and back

 

 

Alex was making her rounds through the DEO offices. It was just something she did regularly when there wasn’t much going on. She nodded to agent Vasquez as she passed her, her friend had finally transferred from the desert base to the city headquarters.

“Heard you’ve got a big night tonight.” Alex smiled in response, the news had spread like a wildfire through the workplace. It seemed that a certain person couldn’t tell everyone about their plans.

“Yes, I’m excited. I don’t know what she’s planned though.” Vasquez shook her head apologetically. Alex had the idea that lots of people knew at least some part, because she had been getting jealous stares. She had planned to confront Winn because if there was someone that was certainly in the know, it was him.

She continued up to the higher levels, towards the main crisis room where Winn’s desk was with the fancy tech and computers. As a scientist, she was delegated to the lower levels of the DEO, as if they had to make sure that they confirmed that stereotype about intellectual shut-ins. Winn’s desk was empty when she got there. In fact, she hadn’t seen him all day.

“Hey J’onn, you know where Winn is?” For an instant, his eyes flicked towards the room to the right, and then they focused on her and he shook his head apologetically. If she hadn’t been trained at reading people—or Martians—then she wouldn’t have noticed the slip-up. The fact that he didn’t want to tell her was telling.

“If she asks, I didn’t say a thing.” The director of the DEO sped away, it almost seemed that he was afraid of the fallout.

Alex prowled towards the engineering bay, or the ‘Toy-bay’ depending on who you asked. After the science basement, she enjoyed that part of the DEO office the most. She waited outside the door and listened if there was anyone inside. She heard muffled voices, one clearly Kara’s and the other she assumed was Winn’s. As she tried to peer inside, a blue and red whirlwind went through the room until her sister stood in front of her, arms crossed and attempting to scowl at her.

“I told you not to attempt to spoil my surprise.” Kara’s failed scowl, the hero wasn’t truly angry with her anyways, made place for a lopsided grin. “Though if I may say so myself, I am going to rock your world.”

Alex tried to look around the woman in red and blue, but every time she moved her head the girl hovered just slightly into her line of vison. “Winn, if you value all your body parts, tell me what Kara’s planning for tonight.”

She heard him gulp loudly and right as he was about to speak, Kara whipped a mean glare towards the unfortunate engineer. “Alex, you’re scary and all, but, you know, Kara has superpowers.” Unimpressed, she crossed her arms. “She threatened to put me up the highest signal tower in National City if I spilled—and I’m afraid of heights.”

Seeing that she wasn’t getting anywhere, she threw her hands up and stomped back out. Kara was hot on her heels. Alex turned into an empty hallway and the moment that Kara followed her through the doors and the doors closed, she launched herself at the unsuspecting alien. Kara was a good sport and let herself be thrown into the wall such that Alex could press herself up to the woman. With their bodies flush against each other, she heard the intake of Kara’s breath. She nuzzled her sister’s neck with her nose, who involuntarily moved her neck in the other way to give her better access.

“Alex…” She smirked at the effect she was having. Alex had more experience with woman and while she hadn’t used that knowledge on her sister, she was already finding that super senses, also mean super sensitive. “It’s not going to work.”

Agitated, she moved away from Kara who took an unsteady breath and smoothed out the non-existent wrinkles in her suit. “Worth a try.”

Kara wrapped an arm around her and pressed their faces together. “You’ll find out tonight on our date. I promise it’ll be good. I’ll show you that I love you to the moon and back.”

A blush crept up her cheeks and Kara pressed a kiss to one of them for good measure. Alex remembered the first time Kara said those words. They had a slightly different meaning back then, but they expressed the love between them. Alex loved star-gazing, so Kara had taken the brightest object in the night’s sky to express her love, mimicking something she heard on the television. Ever since, her sister kept using it as an expression.

“My expectations are insanely high now for our first date, do you know that?” Kara nodded enthusiastically.

It would be their first date. Only having just realized the feelings she was harboring for her sister, she bit the bullet and simply asked her. Kara jumped headfirst into danger, Alex seemed to jump headfirst into relationships. First Maggie, which crashed and burned but ultimately she had gotten the girl—even if just briefly. Now her sister Kara. Alex had expected to be shot down, she had wanted to cure herself from the rising attraction she felt and the best way seemed to be rejected. What she hadn’t expected was the instant ‘yes’. Apparently Kara had struggled for years, even before James or Mon-El, and she had said yes before she realized it was real and not a dream.

“I’ll better get ready then to blow them out of the water.”

Kara brushed past her, cast one more look over her shoulder warning Alex not to pursue this further, and then Alex was left alone.

Or so she thought. Someone’s throat cleared behind her and she whipped around to see J’onn standing there awkwardly in the corner. The stoic man, once described as an unmovable pillar, was shifting on his feet and pointedly not looking at her. Alex had the decency to duck and look at least somewhat apologetic—at least, she hoped she pulled that off.

“How much did you see?”

“I’d rather not answer that, agent.” She gulped, having be reduced to just her status in the DEO meant that J’onn was seriously pissed. “I’m happy this new… development is working out for you, but at the DEO we have a strict non-fraternization laws.”

She frowned. “If you think that I will stop—”

“What you do with Kara Danvers is of no concern to me. I am concerned about your involvement with Supergirl.” He interrupted her. The Martian in human skin walked to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. “You’re like a daughter to me, Alex. So I’m happy for you. But no father wants to see his daughter like that when he doesn’t expect it.”

“I promise it won’t happen again.” J’onn shook his head, not believing her to keep her promise.

“Have fun tonight. Kara’s going all out.”

It seemed that literally everyone knew more than she did.

 

 

_“You know that the stars you’re pointing at are nowhere close to each other?” Alex whipped her head towards the girl that gave the unwanted commentary. Jeremiah shook his head, telling her to ignore the blonde that was petulantly interrupting their star-gazing session._

_“We know.” Of course they did, they weren’t stupid. Even if little miss alien from an advanced society always seemed to know better and she probably assumed that these primitive Earthlings thought that stars were just holes in a black fabric pulled over the Earth at night. “Humans are capable of seeing beauty in patterns, unlike other species.”_

_She couldn’t tell if the jab connected, because Kara simply smiled and looked her over. These looks always made the small hairs on her neck stand up and a tingle went through her spine. “We find beauty in other things, which are actually real.”_

_“Girls.” Jeremiah warned them. To their parents, they seemed to bickering quite a lot. To Kara and Alex it was just their way of bonding. Kara always challenged her and she gave as much as she took in return. At the end of the day however, they always slept together huddled in the same bed. Kara made sure that it seemed they had slept in separate beds, because their mother wanted to prevent them from depending on each other for too long._

_Kara jumped from her perch on the roof and landed next them. It was unfair that her parents let Kara do all kinds of dangerous things, just because she couldn’t get hurt. Though she supposed that was a good reason, Alex had wanted to join her sister on the vantage point. Kara pointed at the telescope in between Alex and her father. “How much does this magnify again?”_

_Alex barely contained the groan, of course Kara knew that telescopes had variable magnification she was just trying to get her worked up. “It’s set to seventy-five times.”_

_The blonde looked through the lens. The telescope was pointed at the moon, they were trying to scour the surface for finding the evidence left behind by the Apollo missions. “Combined with my super vision, I can see things completely clear.” Life was unfair. “Is that a flag I see?”_

_“What, really? You can see the flag? I always wanted to see the flag with my own eyes.” Kara looked up and smirked at her._

_“No, just kidding.” Alex nudged her shoulder and winced as she hit the hard rock that is her sister._

_“You jerk.” Jeremiah opened his mouth to scold her so she quickly appeased him. “Love you.”_

_“Love you more.” Kara replied automatically._

_“Not possible.”_

_Kara looked up to the sky and pointed at the moon. “Love you to the moon and back. I could probably take you there.”_

_“Let’s not do that, Kara.” Just as she was getting excited at the prospect of being an astronaut, her father shot that idea down._

 

 

“No, no, no, no, no.” Alex pushed the object back towards the one that gave it to her. “This is a really bad idea.”

Kara chuckled and simply used a bit of her strength to force Alex into the offending clothes. “You know I wouldn’t let anything happen to you.”

Alex fake-struggled while she was put into the white suit. Kara was wearing her Supergirl outfit, with a red and blue helmet to close it off.

“White is not really my color.” She half-heartedly objected. Kara’s smile simply grew and when she opened her mouth Alex interrupted her. “And don’t make a joke about a potential wedding. If I survive tonight, I’ll bury you in a pile of Kryptonite.”

“I was simply going to say that white is a better camouflage color to where we’re going, but now you mention marriage…” The faux-innocent smile on Kara’s face struck a chord in her and Alex stole a kiss on the corner of her sister’s mouth. A look of pure bliss was visible on the alien’s face for just a second. Blonde hairs were whipped around in the wind as Kara shook her head to clear her mind. “Don’t go distracting me, we’ve got things to do.”

Once Alex was properly suited up, Kara gave her the helmet. “Put this on.” It was connected to an oxygen tank and life support systems. All of which, including Alex herself, would be carried by Kara on the way to their destination.

It was dark outside, far away from the city in the desert. The light pollution of human civilization did not reach here and the starry sky was visible on this clear night. The full moon shone brightly on the horizon. Looking at it made her stomach flip in anticipation. Kara had been secretive when she drove the two of them out of the city. Alex had voiced her surprise when they reached the DEO site in the desert, until she saw the contraptions laid out. At a loss for words, she simply pointed at the earth’s permanent satellite and Kara nodded.

They tested their communication systems after their helmets were put on. “We have about seven hours of oxygen supply, so I have to be quick.” Kara pointed at the tank with compressed air, about fifty liters of compressed air was inside the aluminum canisters.

“Are you sure you can carry all of this?”

“Psh, I stopped a space-ship from taking off, and carried a submarine. This is a piece of cake.” Kara picked up the heat shield to which the other equipment was fixed with one hand and signaled Alex to get in between her arms. “It will feel kinda strange for a while, I will accelerate at about 2g until halfway, and then slow down. You will feel heavier than you normally are.”

“Great start of our date, calling me fat.” Kara smiled and ignored her jab. Without further warning, she pushed herself off the ground and they sped into the night’s sky. Alex had flown with Kara often enough that she was not afraid that anything would happen. However, as the sped through the sky, never slowing but always accelerating, her stomach started making nervous flips. Their speed caused the air around the headshield to heat up and a familiar red streak of flame started appearing as they kept increasing in speed. Despite the heavy resistance, Kara didn’t break a sweat.

About fifty minutes in, they broke through the outer layer of the atmosphere. In front of them, the sky was black. Alex glanced down and saw the blue and green of the planet encompassing all she could see. The Kryptonian girl that was pushing them forward kept amazing her. Whenever Alex thought she had seen Kara at her strongest, she did something that exceeded her expectations. Never had she thought that Kara would literally take her to the moon.

“Everything okay?” Kara called out through the headset. She nodded. The constant acceleration was taking its toll on her physique, but she was definitely not complaining about being pressed against her sister like this.

“Why couldn’t we have taken your pod?”

“J’onn wouldn’t let me take it for a useless pleasure ride.” Kara huffed with indignation. “I was like, hello it’s my spaceship!”  

Out in space, distance and speed were difficult to grasp. She knew they were speeding up all the time, and probably were moving faster than a few kilometers per second. She quickly calculated that they must be moving at least at sixty kilometers per second. On earth, that meant flying from East to West coast of the US in about a minute. Still, it would take about another hour before they would reach their destination.

The Earth was getting smaller beneath them, and Alex watched her home planet disappear behind her. She imagined what Kara must’ve been feeling when she escaped the destruction of her planet. She would have had a similar view for just a second, before she had seen it fall apart before her eyes. Alex couldn’t image the same thing happening to Earth. Sure, she’d seen dozens of Armageddon movies, but that always seemed fake and impossible. Now, she knew better.

“You know,” Kara’s voice whispered over the speakers. “Krypton used to have two moons. One was inhabited.”

“You never told me.”

“Because I hate the story.” There was a sharpness to Kara’s voice. “One of our crazy scientists destroyed one of the moons, the one with millions of our people on it. There were no survivors.”

Alex swallowed heavily. “Why did he do that?”

“He claimed it was an accident. He was experimenting with FTL travel, and something went wrong.” Alex tried to find the blue eyes, but Kara was staring off into the distance. “Jax-Ur was the first to be banished to the Phantom Zone and spaceflight was banned. In fact, mine and Clarke’s family were not supposed to have the pods.”

“So his failed experiment was ultimately the cause of the near-extinction of your people. Because you were all confined to your solar system.”

It explained why Kara found this story so painful to think about. How one failed experiment, even if it had resulted in the deaths of millions, was the reason that none of her people were scattered amongst the stars. Clearly they had had the technology, because Kara had made it to Earth.

Halfway Kara turned them around and started pushing against the direction they were travelling. Alex looked at her sister, marveling at the casual display of immense power. Sometimes she felt overwhelmed by being in her shadow all the time, because how could anyone measure up against this. Kara always pointed at the times that Alex had saved her, and how she would have survived living on Earth if it hadn’t been for her.

A little while later, Alex looked at both the Earth and the moon, and they had finally seemed the same size. With the moon being much smaller than the earth, this meant that they were almost there. Also, whoever had said that being in space was cold, was dead wrong. Space itself was cold, being inside it wasn’t. Her suit was trying to radiate heat as fast as possible, but she still felt herself sweating.

Suddenly, the moon got rapidly closer. In worry, she looked at Kara but the blonde seemed unconcerned. With careful controlled speed they touched down on the dusty surface. The sudden change from the constant acceleration and deceleration for over two hours, to the near absent gravity on the moon, caused her to crumble against the surface. Still attached by tubes to the air tanks, she bounced of the surface and was then promptly pulled back.

Kara was laughing in hear ears, even though she was standing carefully controlled on the ground. Alex looked around the rocky surface. It was like a white and grey mountainous landscape. Huge ridges and pitch-black craters scattered the landscape. The sun lit them up, heating the surface of the moon to boiling temperatures. It also explained why her suit was white, to reflect as much of the solar radiation as possible. Kara wasn’t concerned with the temperature herself.

She disconnected herself from the main air supply, and was now only relying on the one in her suit. By carefully stepping on the ground Alex navigated the landscape in pure wonder. “Kara this is…”

There were no words to convey the feeling of actually standing on the moon. She remembered reading about the moon landings in the golden age of space exploration, one that had ended with the end of the Apollo missions.

She spread her hands and made a quick pirouette while laughing. Then she turned to Kara who was looking at her with a fond smile on her face.

“You should try jumping.”

Alex paused. She then assumed she knew exactly why Kara had taken her here. It wasn’t just for sentimental reasons. She braced herself against the moon’s surface and pressed off with both her legs. She shot upwards. She easily surpassed twice her own body height before slowing down and accelerating towards the ground. Disoriented from her height, she found out that she didn’t have the same instincts that cat had to always land on her feet.

Luckily Kara was there to catch her.

Wrapped up in her arms, Alex had the urge to kiss her. She embraced the girl and pulled their faces together.

Until their helmets bounced off of each other.

“Did you just...?”

“Shut up.” Kara’s laughter echoed through her helm.

“I did not fully think that through, did I?” Alex was set down on the ground. “If I had ulterior goals for this date, my choice of location does not allow for much action.”

Alex pointed at the rather big Earth floating in space above them. It looked to be about four times bigger than the moon as viewed from the surface of the planet. “Even if we could, we are in full view of about half the Earth’s population.”

“So you don’t have an exhibition kink? Then why did you attack me in front of J’onn?”

She whipped around and pounced on the Kryptonian. Though it was comically slow as she pushed herself off from the moon but only drifted down slowly towards Kara. Her sister simply let herself be pinned to the ground. “You knew J’onn was there?”

“You didn’t?” Alex’s fingers found the blonde’s midriff and skimmed along the surface of her stomach. She stopped right before her fighters reached the start of Supergirl’s skirt, or when she went up, right on the edge of the emblem of the House of El. “Or maybe you do.”

“Can you imagine the news? CatCo would have a field day. ‘Supergirl is getting frisky on the moon’s surface’.”

Kara snorted. “I would love to see James’ face as he got the footage of that.”

There were satellites in orbit around the moon that took regular images of the surface. Maybe their escapades would end up on the news somewhere. Even if they didn’t get direct pictures of them, they would leave a mark on the surface.

“Maybe we should leave a message to the conspiracy theorists back on Earth.” Kara suggested with a smirk on her face.

“Kara Zor-El, are you secretly a misbehaved child? That is not how you were raised as a scion of the House of El.” Alex said with a haughty voice.

“I was corrupted on the planet Earth by my sister.” Then Kara’s voice turned husky. “Corrupted in the best ways.”

Alex turned to look back at the Earth, pushing certain urges down and trying to ignore the teasing alien. Only half of the globe was visible as the sun lit the planet from a sideway direction. She could make out the shapes of Africa and Europe. Looking up towards her own planet was the most surreal experience besides meeting an actual alien. Kara snuggled into her side besides her.

“This has got to be the best first date. I wonder how you’re going to one-up this for our second date.” Kara froze besides her.

“I have to improve on this? I did not fully think this through.” Alex chuckled as Kara wrecked her brain to come up with better dates than this one. “What do you think about Mars?”

“From what I’ve heard, nice locale but horrible people.” Alex hinted at their experiences with most of the White Martians.  Suddenly she felt the urge to utter those three words. “I love you, Kara.”

“Love you too. Always have.”

“Love you more.”

Kara shook her head. “Love you to the moon, and maybe back. If you behave.”

“How long do we have?” Air supply would run out eventually. The trip here had taken over two hours, and who knows how long Alex had been jumping around on the moon. She was getting hungry and having dinner was not exactly possible on the moon’s surface. There was a straw supplying her with smoothies in her suit though, it did seem like Kara had thought of almost everything.

“Enough time to go sightseeing. Come on!”

 

 

The ground of the Earth felt steady under her feet. As cool as it was to walk on the moon, she was glad to have normal 1-g gravity below her feet once again. Alex had felt like a superhero on the moon’s surface, with how high and far she could jump. One time, Kara had thrown Alex and she had almost escaped the moon’s gravity. That time she had felt like _she_ was the one doing the actual flying. Of course, it was just controlled falling and due to her height, Kara had to catch her once again.

Back on the DEO site, Alex hadn’t waited until Kara had removed her own helmet. She had attacked the unsuspecting girl and forcefully removed the helmet. It took a few minutes until they both got their breathing under control after their first non-so-sisterly make-out session.

Kara had flown Alex back to her apartment. At the door, they whispered goodnight—however little of it was remaining—and Alex had shyly invited the girl upstairs. They slept together—just sleeping, besides some wandering hands and lips—and the morning had been bliss as well. Now, Alex was on her way to work. Groggy from the lack of sleep, but certainly exuberant after last night’s experience.

“Hey, Winn.” She greeted the IT engineer, who pointedly did not look in her direction. Strange, Alex had expected him to ask about their date.

As if on call, J’onn walked into the room and he didn’t look too happy either. He pointed towards Winn and then at the main screen in the center of the room.

“Agent Danvers. Can you explain the following image?”

The screen was filled by an image of the famous landing site, as viewed by one of the Lunar Orbiters. The picture itself had been taken dozens of times, so everyone knew to find the shadow of the US flag and rover tracks and landing site right away. However something more prominent caught their attention. Below the famous landing site, on a carefully chosen location which could be left out of the picture if one framed it differently, was a single sentence. Alex snorted when she read what they had written.

‘ _Moon landing was a hoax_.’

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Writing fluff is surprisingly difficult, kudos to all the writers that can do it better than I do. 
> 
> The end was a dig at all the moon-landing deniers, who are just a slight step above the flat-earthers in my mind of stupidity. At first I wanted to end with a whole list of conspiracy things, but this was better I think. 'Moon landing was a hoax, the Earth is Flat, Bush did 9/11 and vaccines cause autism' would have been the other sentence, or something like that. 
> 
> So about the math involved. If you accelerate at 2G, then turn around halfway, and decellerate at 2G, then you take about 2 and a half hours to get to the moon. Depending on where the moon is relative to the earth (the orbit isnt an exact circle). 2g is not quite comfortable for humans for long exposures, but also isn't that dangerous. 
> 
> Hope you liked this little one-shot.


End file.
